You Belong To Me SERIES
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: A Yuri love story between Kyoko and Chrome who develop romantic..and sexual feeling for the other after both getting rejected on the same day. Sometimes it takes a heart break, to find love to repair our broken hearts. And two girls will find each other within their pain, and love. We all want to belong to somebody ya know... Now a short series! Minor lemon scenes!
1. Hurt and Love

******OKAY, I just had to a Yuri fan fiction for Chrome and Kyoko after that scene from my other story To Become A Boss. I was thinking I could really write something along these lines. So with inspiration from that story, is story of a forbidden romance between Kyoko and Chrome! **:D~! Haha, I edited out the explicit content. Just had to :p.

Love. Said to be one of the most free flowing emotions a person can feel, yet there is so many rules we put with love. We have people decide who we can love, how we can love, and what we can love. Pain. There is always pain that goes along with love too, we can't help it if the person we love doesn't love us back. But it hurts, it hurts so much. Our hearts break into tiny pieces, and we become lost within in the inner depths of our hearts. Retreating within our pain despite the fact that it is pain, believing we deserve it. Heart Break. That's what we call this horrid feeling, the fear that comes before our confessions and the pain that comes after when our hearts are broken thus the name. That's how these two girls feel right now. Confessing on the same day, getting rejected on the same day, and reconciling together...on the same day.

"Chrome-chan...are you okay? I know were both going through tough times but were trying to move on right? Hard to do that if we don't get lost in our thoughts and feelings right?"

"Yeah...you're right...but-"

"No butts! Unless you want to be like the butts who rejected us...!"

Kyoko tried to make a joke of it but it was hard to laugh about this. Mukuro...Chrome confessed to him. After working up so much courage to confess to him even in front of Ken and Chisuka. But he simply told Chrome she was a tool and nothing more. And Chrome ran out with tears in her eyes.

Kyoko realized she truly loved Tsuna and confessed to him as well. He did look happy to hear the confession and she truly believed she would say yes, but Tsuna said no. And told her not to speak to him again. Saying the world he will go to, is too dangerous for her. What does that mean Kyoko thought to herself so much when she walked down the sidewalk in the pouring rain. She saw Chrome who she could tell was crying even in the rain, because she had the same face as her. After telling each other their pains and stories. Kyoko decided to have a no boys allowed sleepover and even kicked her brother out the house.

"Hey...Chrome...tell me something."

"Yeah Kyoko?"

"Why were you named Chrome?"

"H-huh..?"

"Chrome...its a unique name. Never heard it before. Your parents name you that?"

Small talk. Something these two girls could barely muster. But of all topics Kyoko chose...

"Mukuro gave it to me...Chrome Dokuro...Dokuro is just an anagram for Rokudo. A sign that...we are one body..."

Chrome bursted out into tears on the bed and Kyoko taken back by it felt terrible for asking. She didn't know what to say to her, she felt she may just have to hug her and let her cry it out. But Kyoko wanted to cry too, and with no reason not to. She was going to as well when she had a crazy idea. It was crazy she thought. Why did it even come to her head but...she felt she had to ask.

"C-chrome..."

"Sniff...sniff..yeah Kyoko? I know were supposed to be...moving on but-"

"You ever kissed a girl?"

"H-huh?"

"You know...kissed a girl..?"

"E-EHHH!? W-W-W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? TWO GIRLS KISSING? THAT'S CRAZY! CRAZY! C-crazy...right...?"

"...Yeah I guess so..."

"Why...do you ask..?"

"Oh! No reason just...wondering..."

After a while they both calmed down and began watching music television on the tv while trying to do regular girl things at a sleep over. Like dress up. Kyoko was already in her underwear trying out clothes in her closet she never wore but planned to for dates if she ever went on them. She didn't think much of her half-nudity but Chrome was very aware of it. Chrome didn't get what she said out her head and her eyes were now fixated on Kyoko's body. She noticed a lot about her body. Her short golden brown hair, and pretty light brown eyes. She didn't have big boobs but were bigger than Chrome's. Her butt was cute and small like hers was. Their bodied was similar but her body was more girl like. But Chrome definitely noticed her underwear. It was frilly and pink, Chrome felt embarrassed about how ungirly and childish her underwear was. But Chrome couldn't help but think...how she looked...without the underwear.

"Chrome!"

"Eeep!"

"Oh geeze you didn't have to scream in fear. I was calling you for a while now. You were just staring at me..."

"Oh...was I? S-sorry Kyoko..."

"Better not have been thinking about you-know-what!"

"I-I wasn't!"

"Oh really?"

"Y-yes..."

Far from thinking about boys.

"Well then, I guess you deserve punishment just to be sure!"

"E-ehhh?" W-why? I've been a good girl!"

"Yet for some reason, you still are getting punished! The clothes, remove them!"

Chrome's face blushed a deep red and was taken back by Kyoko. She covered her breasts and down there with her arms despite the fact she had clothes on.

"I'M STILL A VIRGIN! PLEASE DON'T! I'M SORRY FOR STARING!"

"Huh?"

"Oh...uhh..."

"You were staring at me..."

Kyoko looked down at her body and then felt really shy about herself.

"C-chrome! I know were both girls but..."

"Well what you said got me...with weird..."

"Thoughts...?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well then, I think Chrome might be going lesbian for me!"

"N-no! Just thinking about it! Like...curious now...I don't know much about girl and girl love."

"Oh...well I don't either...just kinda know that some people don't like it..."

"Why..?"

"Its not the norm I guess...like boyxgirl...but hmph..might as well be since boys are jerks! But then again I am too!"

"Huh?"

Kyoko tackled Chrome onto the bed and they struggled for a moment but Kyoko overpowered Chrome easily.

"G-get off of me Kyoko!"

Chrome pushed her arms out and touched Kyoko's breasts and quickly felt shy with both of their faces blushing.

"Ah...s-sorry..."

"Clothes...take them off Chrome...i'm the only one trying out clothes here...!"

"Oh...f-fine..."

Kyoko got off Chrome and pushed to the wall. Chrome looked back at her who was giving a sort of maniacal smile to her. Chrome realized she is dealing with a demon girl. Chrome with both arms reached for her shirt and was going to take it off before Kyoko stopped her.

"Oh come on Chrome! Work it for me! Make this feel like a strip club!"

"A g-g-gay bar?"

"Yeah for girls you know..! You were having the lesbo thoughts...so let them out then!"

"B-but..."

"Punishment!"

"Eep!"

Chrome shyly looked at her...she didn't know what to do but just started shaking back and forth.

"Haha, thats nice Chrome!"

Chrome took off her top shyly and threw it down to the floor revealing her kitty cat design bra. Something a younger girl would wear.

But Kyoko didn't care at all, but she felt the same thing Chrome felt looking at her. Another girl's body being exposed. Some say you can figure out a girl's heart by her favorite underwear. How mature they are, childish, or girly. And she felt the innocent little girl from Chrome. She noticed how cute she was. So shy and reserved, and so adorable blushing. Her boobs were small and so was her butt. Heck her whole body was small. But her purple hair and eyes and everything baout her..made Kyoko feel kinda hot...and daring. Kyoko decided to just let go of reasoning and go on instinct.

"This is really embarassing..."

"Oh come on, lets get those pants off you too otherwise i'll take it all of myself!"

"E-ehh?"

"This your punishment Chrome! Strip or i'll tell people you're lesbian now."

"Kyoko! That's...that's...mean!"

"Then strip Chrome!"

"Ohh..."

Chrome was taken back but went along willingly to Kyoko. She knew it, Chrome was very passive and did what others said quite easily. She was like a cat, that you have to pet and pet for affection.

Her hands go down to her pants and shyly she takes them off and throws them away too. She covers her chest with one arm and her area with another. Her panties matched her bra with kitty cat patterns.

"Is...this good...?"

"Hmm, yup! Now lets try on some clothes!"

"...C-cutie..?"

"Yeah you're really cute Chrome!"

Chrome was taken back by this, being called cute. No one called her cute before, and a girl was the first to say it. Chrome thought on how her life was like before. Parents tormenting her. Never loving her. Like with Mukuro, feeling appreciated only when the the time was right but never feeling truly wanted. Yet here she was being called cute, having a sleep over, doing girly things. This...was nice. Her heart beat to new heights, she discovereed she had a weakness for affection despite always shying away from kindness.

"Hmm...your hair and eyes would match something purple...oh I know i'll put on something pink. We'll match our underwear for no reason haha...C-chrome?"

Chrome kissed Kyoko with her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around Kyoko. Kyoko's eyes were opened like her mouth was at the time she was kissed letting Chrome's s tongue invade her mouth and do as she pleases with her tongue. She looked back to Chrome who pulled back.

"I...i...i'm sorry I..."

Kyoko then lunged to her and embraced her. Chrome didn't resist, it felt better and better as she moved around. Kyoko's hands fell down to Chrome's butt who gave it a squeeze. Chrome's face turned red and she jumped back letting her guard down completely as she was tossed to the bed. Kyoko got in front of her on the bed.

"Chrome...I...want to do everything with you...and...I don't know why...but..I will ask you first...do you love me...?"

"L-love you...?...Yes...I think I do..."

"Why...? Were both girls...both got rejected by the guys we loved...were just going to each other because of our hurt aren't we...?"

"I...I don't think so...maybe...but I really do feel...things for you...my feelings...I don't quite get but...you were one of the first people to be kind to me...to want to protect me...and you're beautiful...I guess there always was a hidden a-trac...attraction...for you Kyoko!"

Kyoko's face turned a deep red as Chrome covered her face and looked away. She knew guys had always viewed her as beautiful but none of them had the guts to tell her that. No one. She was like Chrome, considered great attractive girls yet no one could say it to them. Sure they don't need it to know they're pretty in some way. But all girls...want to be called it. She felt it too, the rush of feelings for Chrome. She slowly hugged Chrome.

"I..I love you too Chrome...but is it okay if..I make you mine? Make you promise to be mine? I don't want...you leaving me..."

"I'll...be yours Kyoko...I want you to take care of me...i'm hopeless..."

"Then lets make a deal...we'll be each other's love slaves hehe!"

"L-love slaves...?"

"Yup. You belong to me...and I belong to you. We can do whatever we want with each other and we will always take care of the other...okay? So nobody else...will tear us apart...we'll call each other beautiful everyday...help each other study...and...and have more sleep overs! As girlfriends..."

Chrome smiled and laughed a little bit. A first time for Kyoko.

"Hey...i'm serious...I just asked you...a girl...out! That's new to me!"

"Yes...please..."

"Oh...o-okay...umm...well..."

"Though...I don't think either of us can be the "man" in the relationship..."

They both chuckled as they lied next to each other face to face smiling.

"Well first..I will need your real name to put on the contract Chrome..."

"It...its Nagi..."

"Well..Nagi I love you...were lesbians now...and right now...I want you!"

Kyoko jumped onto Chrome, and as the night grew longer. So did their feelings for each other. They loved each other all throughout the night, finding out the other's weaknesses and loved each other more and more. Its true our hearts are "broken." Yet they still beat, they still allow us to live! They allow us to find new love, dicover new parts about ourselves we never knew.

And the sun rose that day. The two girls parted with few words. When they were both in their own rooms and prepared their outfits for the day. They looked down at the panties they had laid out to see which one they wanted to wear for the day. To see a specific one on each of their beds. For Chrome a pink, frilly one. And Kyoko, a kitty cat one.

Each with the words written on the front, "My Slave."

And on the back. "You Belong to Me!"

**Oh my god I actually wrote this. Please do not look down on me people who had a more reasonable view of me! I couldn't help it! Don't hate...me...! Leave a review & rate! Like it? May do another what if scenario romance :D! But now this story is a series! ALL HAIL YURI! See more of their romance with many hardships next chapter!**


	2. The Lilly

**So you read this right, this is now a series for ChromexKyoko of You Belong To Me! Don't expect it to be TOO long of a series. I'm planning on five chapters right now. But until then enjoy this precious Yuri :D!**

Chapter 2:Lilly's Romance

Summary: _After both receiving heart breaks on the same day, Kyoko and Chrome decided to have a sleep over to forget about men. But in their state of pain and confusion they begin to feel attracted to one another. Thus beginning their new relationship with each other as they experience a whole new world of two girls being in love. A romantic, sexual, and hurtful story for the both of them!_

Yuri, the word literary means "Lilly". Its the Japanese term for romance between women, for these two girls. They realized they're were girls out there who fell in love with other girls. They sometimes see them, or hear about these girls in class. Lesbians is what they're called. Or perhaps some are just bi-sexual, or bi-curious. They didn't have any problem with the idea that a woman could love a woman. Though they wren't sure how they felt it about personally. Yet they came closer together, two girls. Their romance started with pain, and now their wilted Lilly flourishes again in the sunlight of a new day.

"Ah its really beautiful out today, isn't it Chrome?" A smiling, radiant Kyoko said to Chrome looking out the window of a sweets shop. They were sitting at a table drinking strawberry flavored smoothies sitting across from the other. The place was a hot spot for girls and many went there with their boyfriends. Yet here they here, with their girlfriends. Chrome was having a slight mental breakdown from the thought of it all.

"Okay Chrome, okay! So last night was a little bit...i-intense. You asked Mukuro out...and got rejected by him...and hurt pretty bad to the point of crying. You find Kyoko, she is hurt too...you have a sleep over...and then...one thing led to another...you had sex! With a girl! And...she's now your girlfriend. Oh gosh i'm sorry ancestors! I know i'm only thirteen but please forgive me!" Chrome thought to herself as she slumped low and drank from her smoothie.

"You...okay Chrome? I know its really sudden...to go out on a date like this." A shy Kyoko said pushing her hair out her face. Chrome looked up from her smoothie at her. She was beautiful. She was still a bit surprised that she is calling another girl beautiful. Sure girls do it all the time...but this time..she really meant it for a different reason. She wore a pink jacket with a white frilly shirt underneath, and a brown skirt. She also had her green hand bag with her. Chrome especially took notice of her lips though, they were shining with lip gloss and seemed really luscious to her. Chrome touched her own lips hoping they were of the same quality. Looking down at herself, she simply wore more borrowed clothes from Kyoko. This time she wore a white t-shirt that didn't cover her belly button and a black skirt. She put her hair back in a pineapple style since she was used to it more. She looked back at Kyoko's extravagant lips. Drinking from a strawberry smoothie didn't help either, Chrome thought to herself its great she will taste like strawberries now...she wants a kiss.

"I..i'm fine...Kyoko...no need to worry about me. Just thinking is all." Chrome said assuring Kyoko she is fine.

"Well..I mean...everything happened so fast. So I know what you mean...so maybe going out wasn't such a good idea..."

"No! I want to be with you!" Chrome yelled out and grabbing the table. Kyoko blushed deeply at this before they both noticed the whole store was looking at them.

"Umm...be with you for...forever...best friend!" Chrome said shyly hugging Kyoko who caught on and hugged her back awkwardly. They both smiled cheerfully at the people in the store who went back to what they were doing.

"Phew..that...was embarrassing...Chrome!" Kyoko said folding her arms and looking away embarrassed.

"S-sorry Kyoko..I...was scared was all." Chrome said looking down.

"Scared of what Chrome?"

"Scared...I was going to lose you..." Chrome said looking up to Kyoko and staring her in the eyes. Kyoko's heart beat rapidly. She couldn't help but think Chrome was so cute and precious...so precious to her. She didn't want to hurt Chrome in anyway possible. Not like she has already been hurt before...like she has herself. She reached out across the table and grabbed her soft, petite hand.

"Hey...Chrome don't be afraid to lose me. You're...wearing them too right...our...you know. Proof of belonging to each other...?" Kyoko said looking down with her eyes at her waist.

A shy Chrome's eyes widened and her face turned a deep red looking away. "Y-yes..."

Their proof of belonging to each other was their own panties. Their favorite pair they gave to each other with the words "My Slave" on the front. And "You Belong To Me!" written in the back with permanent marker to keep it on there longer even if they have to wash it. Luckily their waists weren't that different and butts not too big.

"You belong to me now Chrome...and I l-love you...o-okay? I'm not just saying that because of what we both went through. I know its...weird to just say that after day one. But...I never felt this way about anybody before...and its you Chrome...oh..I mean...Nagi."

Chrome put Kyoko's hand to her face and looked at her. "Its fine whatever you call me...as long as...i'm yours Kyoko. Just like you're mine." They smiled at each other and looked into the other's eyes. They both began to slowly lean forward, completely ignoring whether or not somebody is looking. They both wnated to show their affection for the other. Eyes closed, lips about to touch...

"Kyoko! Chrome! Hiiiiii!" Kyoko and Chrome quickly pulled away embarrassed and looked over to see who called them. It was Haru, dressed with an orange top and blue jeans. With a green over shirt tied together at the center with a green bow, a part of the shirt.

"Oh h-hi Haru-san. What are you doing here?" A worried Kyoko said thinking she might have saw her about to kiss Chrome.

"Well its that time of the month you know!"

Kyoko and Chrome looked at her oddly about her "time of the month" statement.

"Oh...no no! The other time of the month...! When I can eat all the sweets I want and not care! You two here for the same thing?" Haru said sitting next to Chrome who averted eye contact.

"Oh...you know...just coming out for some sweets right Chrome?" Kyoko giggled shyly looking at Chrome.

"Oh...yeah...sweets..." The only sweets Chrome wanted was Kyoko's lips...

"Oh is that so? And you didn't invite me? Meanie! I'll just have to steal some of your smoothie!" Haru took Chrome's smoothie and sucked from the straw. Chrome looked at her smoothie and Haru with great attention. An indirect kiss, normally girls wouldn't worry about something like that with another girl. But when you're now attracted to the other gender. You start to notice the things girls do with girls that you now feel strange about. Girls buy clothes together, go to the bathroom together, sleep overs, they even change together! Girls do a lot of things with other girls. But when you're attracted to girls, this is all stimulating and exciting to you now.

"Hahi! So good! This place has the best smoothies right Chrome?" Haru smiled at Chrome who couldn't help but notice the smoothie remains on her lips. Chrome thought about the kiss she was about to receive from her girlfriend. And how girl's lips always looked so...appetizing.

"Chrome? Earth to Chrome?" Haru said to her being directly in her face.

"Huh? Oh...s-sorry Haru w-what was that?" Chrome said backing away a bit.

"Geeze Chrome you're really out of it today. Just staring at me. Got the hots for me Chrome?" Haru teased Chrome. Kyoko stared at them both and felt a strange knot in her chest, a weird pain. A subtle anger, jealousy. She never felt jealous before, so this was a new feeling to her. Seeing Haru get so close to...her Chrome...was making her mad. She didn't want Haru so close to her. She wants to be with her. To be close to her. To kiss her directly..and indirectly.

Kyoko got up and spoke, "Oh...H-haru...me and Chrome have to go somewhere now. Were going to be late. Come on Chrome." Kyoko said with a smile on her face. But Chrome knew that it wasn't real, it was fake. She felt her partner's jealousy.

"Oh? Where are you two going? I just got here!" Haru said getting up to let Chrome out.

"Oh..umm..its a secret Haru! Just something between the two of us! Well gotta go, cya!" Kyoko grabbed Chrome's hands and ran out the door. Leaving Haru behind. Haru decided she will just follow them since she was left behind but got stopped by the owner. Demanding payment for the smoothies. Haru was stuck for a bit and lost sight of them from the window.

Kyoko and Haru ran down the street and took a right turn into an alley with no people around. It was dark, quiet place seemingly separated from the busy streets around them.

"K-kyoko...are you okay?" Chrome asked putting her hands on Kyoko's back.

"Y-yeah...just...got a little bit...angry back there. I don't hate Haru...or anything...but...I just...got really jealous.." Kyoko said before she was turned around by Chrome and she planted a kiss right on her lips grabbing her jacket and pulling her close. It was a deep kiss. Kyoko closed her eyes and let her girlfriend show her love for her. Before slowly pulling away.

"B-better Kyoko?" Chrome said blushing and smiling at her.

Kyoko had no words, Chrome got really good at kissing over the course of the night. "Mmhmm..."

"Is it hard for you Kyoko?"

"H-hard for what?" Kyoko mumbled still taken back by her lover's kiss.

"Hard hiding it from people? That were...you know...dating? Lesbians or whatever you call us. Chrome said stepping back and turning around.

"Why do you ask that Chrome?" Kyoko said getting closer to her.

"We...its been on my mind since before. When I blurted out that I...I want to be with you. We hid it from everybody that we were dating. We even hid it from Haru...do you want to always hide our relationship? From everybody we know?" Chrome said with watery eyes.

"I...I didn't think about that. I...i'm not sure how to let people know right away. Right now...I just...wanted to enjoy being with you. In our own world ya know? Get used to the whole _Lesbian_ thing before we tell anyone. But..if you want to...we can Chrome. Its...whatever makes you happy Nagi..." Kyoko said holding her from behind and wrapping her arms around Chrome's waist. Chrome put her arms around hers and they kissed.

"No...its fine..I just...wanted to know your thoughts...g-gor...gor..." Kyoko couldn't help but think how cute Chrome was again. And kissed her once more.

"The word you're looking for is gorgeous. And thanks Nagi." They continued to kiss, kisses getting deeper and deeper. Tongues invading the other's mouths and swirling saliva around. The taste of strawberries Chrome was dying for. But she didn't expect it when Kyoko's hand went down into her underwear to her precious spot. Chrome blushed a deep red and looked at Kyoko who gave a somewhat evil grin.

"N-no...n-not...here Kyoko..." Chrome said shyly as Kyoko got her up against a wall and pulled down her skirt revealing Kyoko's panties she was wearing. Chrome looked away from her and continued to tell Kyoko to stop this. But Kyoko looked up at her to see Chrome licking her lips. She knew what no really meant.

"I just wanted to confirm you were wearing them after all Nagi." Kyoko said reading the words on the front, "My Slave." She moved herself back up and put their chests together slightly rubbing them.

"You want to confirm it for me too don't you Nagi?" Kyoko said looking in her eyes. A reluctant Chrome looked back at her, she felt both their hearts pounding. She motioned her hands around Kyoko's waist find her butt. She then reached for her waist and pulled her skirt down as well revealing the panties that belonged to her.

"Hehe...this is kinda exciting isn't it Nagi?" Kyoko said kissing Chrome's neck.

"Y-yes...I mean..no! Someone could see us!" Chrome pushed Kyoko away a bit.

"No way. No one is going to see us in this dark alley. Besides were not going to do..._too_ much." She assured Chrome as her hand went into Chrome's panties and found her sweet spot making her let out a moan. Kyoko quickly kissed her lover to cover it up and became engrossed with her. Both too focused on the other to notice someone watching the both of them from behind a box in the alley.

"I can't believe it...they're...dating! And...having...sex right now!" A shocked Haru looked at them both with a bewildered expression. She didn't know what to think or say about this. Her best friend and close friend kissing the other. Touching the other's chest. And fingers and hands going for the other's "sweet" spot. Haru didn't know what to feel about this...but she felt something. Betrayal...and...excitement. She pulled out her cellphone and snapped a picture of the two. And put her cell back in her pocket. She watched them both carefully, and if she didn't she wouldn't have noticed a group of men walking their way. She wanted to yell out to them, but that might make things worse.

"Holy shit! These two girls are having sex back here!" One guy said to the other two who came running down the alley. Common street punks. Kyoko covered up Chrome's revealing parts with her own body. They both backed against the wall in fear. Their secret...was found out...and the looks in the thug's eyes were not that of good ones. They eyed them both down. Two half naked girls.

"This is hot man! Totally lucky!" One said to the other.

"Yo! Lesbos! Think we can watch this show?" Another one said to them.

"P-please...just...leave us alone...we'll be on our way now!"

Kyoko pulled up Chrome's panties and skirt before the two guys yanked her away and covered her mouth.

"Hey now! Don't be like that cutie! We just want to have some fun with you two now that we found ya. Hey, why don't you guys hold the other one down before its her turn. They went over and quickly grabbed Chrome who didn't have time to pull out her trident. They covered her mouth and held her tightly making her watch as Kyoko struggled.

"W-what do you want with us?" Kyoko said getting her mouth free trying to get out.

"Heh, isn't that obvious? Were going to let you two go at it again... or rape you both"

Kyoko's and Chrome's eyes widened in fear as they looked at each other exchanging equal looks of fear. Chrome couldn't muster her illusions without her trident which she couldn't manifest with her arms locked and in pain. Chrome could only watch as this creep's hands went all over Kyoko's body with only underwear covering her. Chrome felt guilty...this was her fault she thought. If only she was stronger...

She cried as she looked at teary eyed Kyoko who looked back and did something odd. She smiled at her with her eyes closed but tears still flowing. A smile. A smile Chrome loved and understood its meaning. "Its okay Chrome, don't cry. I'll be fine. We'll get through this. I promise."

As Haru witnessed this struggle, she quickly called the authorities letting them know where they were at and whats going on. But they wouldn't get here soon enough she feared. She got up and grabbed a pipe near her. Lesbians or not. They were still her friends...

**Next Chapter: The Three Amigas!**


End file.
